Yes, My Lord
by penpenhooray
Summary: Lord Anthony Stark is not like most omegas: brilliant, brash, and uncontrollable. The only person who can control him is his butler, Jarvis. Most people think Jarvis is a saint, but they don't realize that that he is...one hell of a butler.


_So I feel I should mention that no, I have not seen Age of Ultron yet. The prompt I received asked for Cyberhusbands ABO smut with Alpha Jarvis/Omega Tony. The rest was left to me._

 _And boy, did my muse run with it. For some reason, my muse screamed to me "You know what this needs? A Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler!AU"_

 _So yeah, here we have a Victorian ABO AU with Demon Jarvis. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It was wildly accepted among the elites of society that Lord Anthony Stark was impossible to deal with. Most would say (though not in polite company) that the man was a downright bastard. He was a drunk, he was uncouth, he fell into bed with nearly any living being that crossed his path, he never listened to the wisdom of his peers, nor the orders of authority.

Hardly the way an omega should behave.

No doubt society would have stopped dealing on Lord Stark, if it had not been for one small detail: they needed him. His brilliant mind had made him into one of the foremost leaders when it came to invention, as well as crime fighting. And, despite all the flaws of Lord Stark, there was one person who could keep him under control: his manservant.

It was an odd master/servant relationship. In fact, Jarvis (there was no surname, apparently) was a very odd servant. No one quite knew the manservant's designation, though most assumed beta or an impotent alpha, and he had a nasty habit of sneaking up on people, showing up where least expected. Some joked he was everywhere.

But he was always at his lord's beck and call. And regardless of the demands Lord Stark made, or the situations the unruly omega found himself in, the manservant was always there to serve his master without a qualm or complaint (though perhaps with no little dose of sarcasm). The general consensus was that Jarvis either had the patience of a saint, or he was in deep debt to Lord Stark.

If only they knew how wrong they were…

* * *

"Captain Rogers was not pleased with your actions today, my Lord."

The statement made Tony want to roll his eyes, "What else is new? Honestly, the Captain knows me well enough to know what to expect." The young genius shook his head, returning to the sketches of his newest invention, "If he's going to keep raising a fuss over things not going according to plan, he needs to stop calling me to help with investigations."

"I highly doubt he'd consider you being taken hostage by a serial arsonist, who may or may not have had demonic inclinations, a simple matter of "things not going according to plan.""

Tony scoffed, turning to face his manservant, "I wasn't in any danger. I knew you would save me."

The tall blond standing behind Tony nodded in thanks, "While I accept your praise, I will remind you that Captain Rogers was not privy to that information."

"He worries too much."

"He cares for you."

The Stark heir ran a hand through his hair, meeting the gaze of his butler, "Is that a comment, or an accusation?"

The emotionless expression that masked Jarvis's face never cracked, his ice blue eyes keeping a steady gaze, "The two of you have grown close in the time I have been under your employ. He is an alpha in his prime, and you an omega; it would make perfect sense that the two of you would make for good mates. And you have done nothing to dissuade him from his…pursuits."

"That didn't answer my question at all." Tony shook his head, "And so what? I've fallen into bed with hundreds of betas and alphas alike, and you've never raised a fuss."

"They are easily…dispatched."

Tony snorted, a crooked grin settling on his face, "I'm sure they are, between you and Pepper. And if I decide to take a ride on Captain Virgin's knot, how is that any different?"

A dark look clouded Jarvis's visage, and Tony could have sworn that his workroom had gotten colder, "The Captain has his own demons that are best left…undisturbed."

"The Captain couldn't get his own demons if he chased after them naked _._ " Tony laughed, turning back to his work, intent on not paying his butler's words any heed.

"I'm serious."

"No, you're jealous."

Instantly, Tony felt the room grow cold, as if all warmth had been sucked away. The window drapes all flew closed from a gust of wind that seemed to come from nowhere, that same gust extinguishing the lamps Tony had been using to work. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end.

 _"_ _Jealous?"_

At the change in Jarvis's voice, Tony swallowed shakily. Now that they were in the dark, there was no telling where the manservant might be in the room. Tony, despite his devil-may-care attitude, couldn't help but shiver when Jarvis spoke like that.

" _Why would I be jealous,_ _"_ The manservant continued, his voice emanating from nowhere and everywhere at once. _"_ _Of a man coveting what is already mine?"_

Tony could see Jarvis's eyes, normally an icy blue, now shimmering in the darkness. "Knock that off, Jarvis." He muttered.

" _I only speak the truth,_ _"_ Jarvis replied. An invisible hand spread itself over Tony's chest, " _After all,_ you _summoned_ me. _You wanted revenge against those who sold you for blood money, against those who used your father_ _'_ _s work for their own gain…"_ Through his shirt and vest, Tony could see the bright blue light emanating from his chest, the seal that had marked his and Jarvis's agreement. _"And in return—"_

"I know what I gave you!" Tony barked back, batting away at the hand splayed across his chest as he stood from his chair, "You do _not_ need to remind me, Jarvis."

 _"_ _Speaking of which…"_

The same invisible hands made their way over Tony's ass, bypassing the fabric of his breeches and caressing and kneading the omega's soft flesh. Tony gasped, goosebumps covering his skin. Deft fingers traced the cleft of his ass before prodding at his tightly puckered hole, causing Tony to twitch.

 _"_ _Your heat is soon, isn't it? It won't be long now…"_

Several hands were touching the omega now, paying no mind to any fabric barriers as they pawed at his most sensitive areas. The fingers at his hole were teasing the tight muscle open, working their way inside with the aid of Tony's own slick. As two fingers breeched inside him, Tony felt his knees threaten to give way, forcing him to lean on his worktable for support.

 _"_ _I'm still in awe of how tight you are, sir."_ Jarvis seemed wholly unaffected by Tony's debauched state, " _If I didn_ _'_ _t see the sheer number of your bed partners, I might have thought you were a virgin."_

Tony groaned, sweat collecting on his brow, "You don't actually see—"

" _I do. And I_ _'_ _m not terribly impressed, sir. You have higher standards than that."_

The fingers inside Tony with exploring the omega's channel, stroking and teasing the bundle of nerves that made Tony see white. The young lord flung his head back at the jolt of pleasure that seized through him, his mouth open in silent scream as orgasm gripped his entire being.

 _"_ _There we are, sir. I'm sure you found that much more satisfying than your usual trysts."_

Once Tony was able to formulate a coherent though, he panted heavily, "Damn you, Jarvis…"

 _"_ _I assure you sir, that ship has long since departed."_

And just like that, the darkness of the room evaporated. The lamps relit themselves, the drapes flew open once more, and the warmth returned as if it had never been gone.

And Jarvis was standing on the other side of Tony's worktable, still as prim and polished as ever, not a hair out of place. If it had not been for Tony's flushed and sweat sheened skin, as well as the slick pooling in the seat of Tony's breeches, none would have been the wiser to the events of the past few minutes.

Tony shook his head, sinking back into his chair (ignoring the squelch in the seat of his breeches) before his legs gave out, "Was that necessary?"

"My apologies, sir." Jarvis reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a handkerchief. He moved to Tony's side with a few long strides and wiped away a strand of spittle that Tony hadn't noticed was hanging from his mouth, "I suppose you could say I was a bit…jealous."

"I could tell, you're usually not so grabby." Tony chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "Though you're going to have to wash these breeches."

"Of course, sir."

"And next time, you could just fuck me like a normal alpha."

"That would imply that I am normal, sir."

"True." Tony smirked, reaching up and hooking a finger in Jarvis's collar, pulling the manservant in for a kiss. It was quick and rough, with Tony nibbling at the taller man's lip before pulling away, "I still say I got the better end of the bargain."

"I beg to differ, sir."

"I bet you do." Tony chuckled, leaning back in his chair. He looked at his sketched, and then back at Jarvis, "You know, why don't you go see if Pepper's got the staff working on dinner yet, I'm starved."

"Yes, sir."

"And while you're at it, run me a bath."

"Yes, sir."

"And get me some fresh clothes, because _someone_ thought to ravish me without taking off my clothes first." Tony huffed dramatically, giving Jarvis a knowing look.

Jarvis only smirked in reply to Tony's accusation.

"Yes, my lord."


End file.
